


On Your Knees, Bow Low

by Spudato



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Leashes, Multi, Muzzles, Petplay, forced rulebreak, im gay and thirsty, queer smut by a queer writer for queer readers, weiss the shark puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/pseuds/Spudato
Summary: Sometimes, Velvet liked to remind Blake Snowy belonged to both of them. She had both their names on the tag of her collar, on the bracelet she wore when the muzzle and collar were off and Weiss was her name again. There was nothing wrong with breaking the rules if the price was on somebody else's head.





	On Your Knees, Bow Low

**Author's Note:**

> im gay

Perhaps, Velvet thought, it was cruel to make her puppy break the rules. The problem was it was so fun watching her squirm that she couldn’t resist doing it anyway.

Weiss wasn’t Weiss like this; she was Snowy, a great white shark puppy with a penchant for biting, who had to wear bright yellow and black striped collars around her neck, the accompanying leash adorned with the word CAUTION in bold black letters to ward off any unsuspecting fingers. Not counting the thick black cuffs that kept her hands behind her back, a bright blue muzzle was the only other thing she wore, strapped around the back of her head to keep her quiet and panting through the holes in the front as she bowed her head, kneeled before Velvet like an offering.

She couldn’t help it, her breaths so deep her whole body rose and fell, the leash grasped in one of Velvet’s hands to keep her close as the other worked between Snowy’s legs, a warm wetness smeared down the inside of pale thighs. Every time Velvet’s fingers ran over the stiff, sensitive bud of Snowy’s clit, her gasps came out stuttered, shoulders shaking with need, worked and held so close to her peak that it had to be excruciating. The pain of being on her knees for so long had to be an afterthought by now, her jealous looks at the cushion Velvet had sat upon exchanged for eyes squeezed shut, focused entirely on her owner’s touch as Velvet sank her fingers deep.

“So good,” Velvet murmured, tugging on the leash to make Snowy look up. “So pretty. You sound so good right now.”

Cupping her clit made Snowy whine, hips lifting up for just a moment until they settled again, rocking against her hand eagerly. She wasn’t allowed to come yet; orgasms, Blake had decided from the first day she’d worn her collar and responded to her name, were treats, given for good behaviour and nothing less. They couldn't be handed out whenever they felt like because Snowy had to learn to be _good_ , a concept she was thoroughly unfamiliar with and still butted heads with every now and again. Yet sometimes Velvet liked to remind Blake Snowy belonged to _both_ of them, had both their names on the tag of her collar, on the bracelet she wore when the muzzle and collar were off and Weiss was her name again.

And sometimes, with someone as stubborn as Blake, it was important to remind them of that... even if the cost landed on someone else’s head.

“Mmm… _nnn_ …”

Snowy was squirming now, trying to move her hips away to obey Blake’s set command yet pressing closer anyway, and Velvet smiled, pulling on the leash until Weiss was leaned over far enough for her to kiss her head of snow-white hair, murmuring softly.

“Good girl. Does that feel good? Do you like it when I touch you like this? Good girl. Good, good girl.”

Another strangled whine, and Snowy’s thighs tried to press together - the first surefire sign she was on the barest verge of orgasm and was trying to stave it off, whether out of a desire for more or to avoid punishment. Yet Velvet just snarled, fingers pushing deep and making Snowy’s hips rise once more. _“Spread them.”_

A wordless moan and a nod, and Snowy’s thighs parted, clear tendrils of arousal running down her thighs and dripping from soaked curls of white. There was something maddenly tempting about the sight, and Velvet’s mouth went dry, wanting to lap between her legs until Snowy’s knees went weak, pressing herself inside her puppy until she begged for more, for less, _faster, harder, deeper-_

A firm press against her clit and Snowy almost came undone in the palm of her hand, squeaking and purring and groaning behind her muzzle, wanting to please Velvet but knowing the price. It was so sweet to see her like this, when she was worked hot and melted under their hands, desperate to do anything to make them happy. It was a hard state to get her in when she was in an ornery mood, when every command went unheeded and every punishment was withstood with a smile, but days like this were worth the struggle.

“Do you want it, puppy? Do you want to come?” A little nod confirmed it, and Velvet chuckled, drawing her fingers away for the barest moment. “Oh, but you shouldn’t. Blake told you no.”

The look Snowy gave was of a pure, bubbling, boiling want, eyes wet with hope yet wide with horror, and Velvet just kissed the front of her muzzle before her hand slipped between her legs again, rubbing fast and hard in just the way that made Snowy come so, so quickly. “I’ll just tell them you were too far gone, huh?”

The moan that erupted was hardly muffled, Snowy bending over until her forehead nearly touched the floor, Velvet keeping up the pace even as her palm became slicker and slicker.

“Mm! Mm, mm, mmnnnnnn-!”

Snowy’s thighs closed again, hips raising high to try and stop Velvet from making contact with an overstimulated clit, yet she persisted anyway, whispering praise even as her whines reached another crescendo.

“Good girl, good girl, look at how well-behaved you are, is this what you wanted? Is this everything you needed?”

Only once Snowy’s moans quieted to pants, orgasm draining her of both tension and sound alike, did Velvet pull her hand away, wet from wrist to fingertip. Her other hand came up to loosen the strap of Snowy’s muzzle, tugging at blue leather until it fell away, and once she pushed her puppy back onto her knees, Snowy made only one little sound of questioning before Velvet pressed slick fingers to her lips.

“Clean.”

Sometimes Snowy could be stubborn about commands, keeping her mouth resolutely closed or turning her head away, but this time she obeyed instantly, pink tongue lapping at Velvet’s skin and suckling on her fingers, teeth sometimes daring to nip before cleaning her palm without even a murmur of protest. Smiling, Velvet waited until every inch of her hand was damp from Snowy’s tongue before her fingers curled around her puppy’s chin, lifting her head until she could press her mouth to Snowy’s.

“Good girl. So good.”

Snowy was just about to say something, able to speak now that the muzzle was off, but Velvet scooped it up and pressed to Snowy’s face before even a syllable could fall, strapping it back on before she could attempt to shake it off.

“You never had permission to come. You certainly don’t have it to speak.”

One blue eye glinted, pupil still blown, but before Snowy could show her displeasure the door into the bedroom opened, and Blake strode in, halfway through stripping off a pitch black t-shirt. They took one look at Velvet, one long glance at Weiss, and their ears flicked before they sighed. “Oh no. Did she come?”

Instantly Weiss squirmed, whining behind her muzzle as if to say _no, no, I’ve been good, I didn’t do anything wrong_ , but instead of Blake’s usual move of grasping behind her neck and pushing her down, the first step towards the punishment of their liking, they instead stepped closer to Velvet, squatting low to look her in the eye. Shooting them a grin did nothing to dissuade them, their head canting to one side thoughtfully even as amber eyes stared her down, slowly smoothing their t-shirt back into place.

“Did you make my puppy come?”

Velvet just raised her eyebrows. “ _Our_. _Our_ puppy. I can do with my property what I like.”

“Not when you make her break the rules _we_ agreed on.”

With that, Blake grabbed Velvet’s left wrist, the leash wrapped about her palm thrice, and tugged woven yellow nylon away without a word. Velvet could have easily contested them; more than once, both before and after Snowy, she’d pinned them down and made them moan her name, had left her bruises on dark skin, her bitemarks on sloping shoulders. Yet, she let them, watching Blake haul Snowy onto unsteady legs and guiding her to the bed behind Velvet.

“Ssh, puppy,” they said when Snowy whined nervously. “It’s not your fault. You’ve been so good. It’s hard to obey when Velvet touches you, isn’t it? Sometimes she doesn’t let you choose.”

“I’ll let my puppy come when I want her to,” Velvet replied, standing up and stretching her arms above her head. “You said she can’t come when she’s misbehaved.”

“I said she can’t come unless she’s done something to _earn it_. Did she?”

Grinning, Velvet rounded the bed, running a hand up Blake’s back before tucking their dark hair behind one pointed ear, leaning in close to press a kiss to one rounded cheekbone. “Well, she certainly has now.”

Laughing, Blake pushed Weiss flat on the bed before dropping to their knees, and the first flash of white teeth left pink lines on the inside of Snowy’s soft thigh, making her stomach drop in a gasp. “Amazing. Something we can agree on.”


End file.
